Un cuento por navidad
by Sweetie-Silver Black
Summary: Aquí traigo recién salido del horno un especial para estas navidades.Un regalito para los amantes del HarryHermione.Los malos recuerdos y el dolor pueden con Hermione,pero Harry le abre los ojos y le hace ver que todo es mágico en navidad.


Un cuento por navidad

Harry miró el reloj. Las seis de la mañana. A sabiendas de que no podría dormirse de nuevo se dio una ducha caliente y procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeros buscó a tientas la varita y la túnica. Cuando se hubo vestido bajó a la sala común, que se adivinaba desierta.

-Buenos días-gimió una voz.

Harry pudo distinguir una silueta femenina recortada sobre el vivo rojo de uno de los mullidos sillones cercanos a la chimenea, que debía llevar encendida un buen rato, pues el calor poco usual a esas alturas de diciembre hacía acto de presencia en la sala.

El moreno se sintió algo impresionado por la presencia de Hermione en la sala común y dejó escapar el nombre de la castaña a voz en grito al comprobar que gruesas lágrimas le caían a ambos lados de la cara.

-Shhhh…vas a despertar a los demás.

Él asintió lentamente, aunque en aquel instante le parecía que ni si quiera la voz de Quirrel anunciando un troll en las mazmorras sería capaz de despertarlos de su letargo.

Lentamente se acercó a la castaña que seguía encogida llorando sobre sus rodillas.

-Hermione, ¿qué pasa?

-Harry, yo nunca os lo dije…no quería causaros molestias…

-Hermione, no te entiendo, no sé de que me hablas.

Se levantó silenciosamente y dejó ver entre sus manos una foto de su familia hacía dos años. Luego la depositó sobre la mesa y se quedó frente a Harry.

-Voldemort-escupió venenosamente.

-Voldemort… ¿qué?

-Voldemort mató a mis padres la navidad pasada-respondió rompiendo a llorar.

Harry la abrazó tiernamente por la cintura y comprendió por primera vez lo frágil que podía llegar a ser una mujer. Sentía a Hermione entre sus brazos como a una niña que había perdido su oso de peluche. Pero lo único que había perdido Harry era la capacidad de pensar.

-Mi madre me leía un cuento de pequeña… un cuento que decía que nunca debía perder la esperanza… era el cuento de la princesa solitaria, que con 16 años heredó el reino tras la muerte de sus padres y se sintió perder la esperanza. Era una princesa que no tenía un gran físico y por eso nunca encontró un hombre que la quisiera por su persona y no por su belleza o poder.

Se paró a tomar aire y dejó escurrirse por su mejilla otra lágrima silenciosa.

-Es el único recuerdo de mi madre… pero es un cuento triste y siempre lloro si lo leo, pero es una forma de recordar a mis padres-susurró contra el pecho del moreno.

-Hermione… Eres tan dulce como una niña.

-A esta niña le han arrebatado la infancia, la inocencia, la esperanza y las ganas de vivir.

-Calla. No quiero estropear este momento.

Y sin más la estrechó fuertemente contra él mientras la chica le echaba las manos al cuello para romper a llorar contra el hombro de Harry.

) … oooOOooo … (

La mañana fría abría sus puertas a los chicos y no tan chicos que se atrevían a pasear por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Harry y Hermione eran parte de ese pequeño grupo que no temía al frío. Harry abrazaba posesivamente a la castaña por la cintura y ella sonreía radiante, señalando las bolas de nieve encantadas y los muñecos de nieve que bailaban como si fuera una cría mirando una piruleta.

A Harry aún le sorprendía que ella sintiese curiosidad por las cosas más muggles y comunes del mundo, como por ejemplo, cuando le dijo que una vez tocó el agua en la bañera y la sintió caliente, pero al meter la mano notó que bajo la superficie el agua estaba considerablemente fría, o aquella vez que le comentó que la primera vez que vio un caldero fue en la cocina de su tía abuela Doris y que lo empleaba para hacer galletitas.

Realmente era una chica extraña.

-Hermione Granger, eres muy extraña.

Ella se apartó un poco de él en claro gesto de ofensa y el moreno añadió:

-Pero me gustas así, con tus inseguridades y tus manías.

"_Yo te quiero con limón y sal,_

_Yo te quiero tal y como estás,_

_Y no hace falta,_

_Cambiarte nada._

_Yo te quiero si vienes o si vas,_

_Si subes, si bajas_

_Si no estás seguro,_

_De lo que sientes"_

Ella se acomodó contra el hombro del Gryffindor ante la extraña mirada de algunos y los ojos celosos de otras. Y pensó que no podría haber sido más feliz.

) … oooOOooo … (

La castaña despertó tarde el día de Navidad, pero Harry seguía esperándola en un sillón, para bajar con ella las escaleras hasta el Gran Comedor.

No sabía quién tuvo la idea de poner muérdago bajo el arco del comedor, pero se enfureció bastante ante la idea de que la gente pasase e uno en uno por miedo a un beso.

Cuando al fin, después de unos eternos minutos, Hermione y él pudieron pasar el correo ya estaba llegando.

Ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes Hedwidg se dirigió hacia Hermione y la lechuza de la castaña hacia Harry. El ojiverde le recogió de la pata un pequeño pergamino y un sobre el cuál abrió de inmediato.

Era una carta de Hermione.

"_Querido Harry:_

_El otro día encontré esto en un libro de la biblioteca y pensé que te gustaría tenerlo._

_Así podrás tener un buen regalo de Navidad este año._

_Felices Fiestas. Te quiero._

_Hermione"_

Sacó del pequeño sobre una fotografía de sus padres posando junto a un Harry de pocos días de vida. El otro pergamino le deseaba felices fiestas, y en efecto, aquellas fueron las mejores navidades de Harry.

Hermione le quitó del pico a la lechuza blanca un paquete de tamaño mediano. Al abrirlo descubrió un libro de tapas rojas que decía en tinta dorada:

" _La princesa solitaria que logró encontrar a su príncipe"_

Luego ambos miraron hacia arriba instintivamente, luego a toda la gente presente en el Gran Comedor, Hermione se sonrojó y Harry sonrío ante algunos grititos que decían "Que se besen, que se besen" y cosas por el estilo.

-Hermione…-le susurró al oído el moreno-es Navidad.

-¿Y?

-Y tenemos una hoja de muérdago sobre nuestras cabezas.

-¿Y qué más da?

-Que yo te quiero.

-Y yo también-respondió.

En ese momento, entre vítores y aplausos y algunas caras de celos entre ambos sectores, Harry atrajo a la castaña hacia sí por la cintura y la besó tiernamente. Ella se agarró al cuello del muchacho en aquel beso dulce y tierno, sonrojada inconscientemente, escuchando los vítores como si vinieran de muy lejos y se sintió feliz, muy feliz.

Era consciente de que ese año ambos habían sido obsequiados con un cuento por navidad.


End file.
